Won't Let You Down
by yintotheyang
Summary: Part 7 of the Living In A Moment series.
1. Progress

A/N – The next night of the series! This series is such a breath of fresh air to write, so I'm hoping that it is to read as well! I have loved all the comments I've gotten so far and I hope they continue!

**Chapter 1 – Progress**

Johnny glanced around the empty warehouse nervously. Meeting with Jason always made him nervous because if they were seen together their entire plan could go to hell. Jason had asked to meet because he wanted an update on Johnny's progress in obtaining full control of the Zacchara organization.

"Hey," Jason breathed, walking up quickly. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine," Johnny replied. "What all do you want to know?"

"How much control have you gained?" Jason wondered.

"About sixty percent," Johnny answered. "I'm coordinating all of the shipments and have gained support from most of the South American partners."

"Wow," Jason breathed. "That's better progress than I expected for only three months of work."

"I wish it was over," Johnny shook his head. "I'm ready to be free."

"You're doing a great job though," Jason smiled. "I know you want out of the business, but you really are naturally talented. I would love to have you be a part of my organization."

"No way," Johnny laughed. "I just want to be free to be with Lulu."

"How's that going?" Jason asked.

"Great," Johnny replied. "I am so lucky to be with her. Every day that I wake up next to her, I feel so blessed."

"I'm glad that you're happy," Jason said softly. "I have to be honest, I never thought you two would make it. I knew that Lulu cared about you, but I didn't think it would last. Not until the night we met."

"I didn't think it would last either," Johnny mused. "I wanted it to, but I never dreamed that she would be willing to stick it out. She's just amazing that way."

"You talk like you're in love with her or something," Jason said sarcastically.

"See, I'm not cut out for the mob," Johnny joked. "I'm way too soft."

"The offer will always be there," Jason said seriously.

"I appreciate it," Johnny replied. "But it's not what I want for my life. For my life with Lulu and our family."

"You-your family?" Jason asked in shock. "Is Lulu pregnant?"

"No," Johnny answered, shaking his head. "I mean our future family."

"You two already talked about having kids?" Jason questioned and Johnny nodded. "You really are serious about each other."

"Yeah," Johnny smiled. "I can't wait to start our life together outside of the mob."

"What if this plan doesn't work out?" Jason asked quietly. "All these plans you have, they're all made under the assumption that you can get out of the mob."

"Do you not think the plan will work?" Johnny wondered.

"I do, but I don't want you to put all your hopes and dreams into it," Jason replied. "Because it's not a guarantee."

"It has to be a guarantee, Jason," Johnny said firmly. "Lulu deserves better than this. I have to give her better than this."

"I think she's made it clear she's with you no matter what," Jason responded.

"I know she is," Johnny smiled sadly. "But what if something happened to her? I wouldn't survive that."

"You'll protect her," Jason assured him. "And I will too. So will her brothers and her father and anyone else in this town. Nothing is going to happen to Lulu. Okay?"

"Okay," Johnny nodded. "I should go. I don't want to risk us being seen together."

"Right," Jason agreed. "I'll be in touch."

Johnny nodded again and left the warehouse, checking to make sure no one saw him. He had another meeting before he could go see Lulu. This one was much worse than his meeting with Jason. He took a deep breath as he got into his car and drove off to see his father.

* * *

"Aunt Lulu!" Cameron yelled as soon as Lulu walked through the door.

Lulu had agreed to babysit Cameron for the evening while Lucky had to work. Jake was with Elizabeth's grandmother, but Cameron had asked to spend the time with Lulu and she just couldn't refuse him.

"How's my favorite little man?" Lulu asked, giving Cameron a hug.

"Excited to play," Cameron squealed.

"Me too," Lulu replied.

"Lu, you know what to do," Lucky said, grabbing his keys. "I'm only working a half shift so I will be done by around ten."

"Okay," Lulu smiled. "Say goodbye to daddy, Cam."

"Bye," Cameron said, hugging Lucky.

"Bye, Cam," Lucky responded. "Bye, Lulu."

"Bye," Lulu called as Cameron pulled her up to his room. "So what do you want to do first?"

"Play with my trains," Cameron answered.

"Okay," Lulu agreed.

Cameron showed Lulu all of his favorite trains and she was impressed by his knowledge of them. She loved spending time with him and she had been too busy working lately to see him that often. He laughed as she chased him down the stairs and through the house. She finally caught him and lifted him into her arms, tickling his sides.

"Stop," Cameron begged, breathlessly.

"Okay," Lulu laughed, finally letting up.

"Aunt Lulu," Cameron said softly.

"What?" Lulu asked.

"When do we get to see Uncle Johnny?" Cameron wondered.

"I don't know," Lulu replied. "I think he's working right now."

"What does he do?" Cameron asked innocently and Lulu's eyes widened. How did she answer that?

"He does a lot of things," Lulu dodged.

"Well, when is he coming over?" Cameron asked again.

"I don't know," Lulu smiled. "I'll have to call him and find out."

* * *

Johnny pulled up to the prison and sighed. This was his least favorite thing to do. In his few encounters with his father since the shooting, Anthony had apologized repeatedly and Johnny just didn't want to hear it. He would never forgive his father for trying to kill Lulu. He smiled as he thought of his life with Lulu since his father went to prison. As if on cue, his phone rang and Lulu's name came up on the caller ID.

"Hey, beautiful," Johnny said, answering the phone.

"_Hey_," Lulu replied. "_What are you doing?_"

"I'm about to visit my father," Johnny answered. "Why?"

"_I'm with Cam and he was wanting to see you_," Lulu explained. "_I'll tell him we'll have to do it another time._"

"How long are you keeping him for?" Johnny wondered.

"_Another couple of hours_," Lulu responded.

"Well I won't be here long," Johnny said. "Why don't I meet you two at Kelly's in about an hour?"

"_Are you sure?_" Lulu asked. "_I don't want to get in the way of anything._"

"You know you come first," Johnny said with a smile. "Plus, I want to see Cam, too. It's been too long since we've hung out."

"_Okay, we'll see you in about an hour then_," Lulu replied. "_Good luck with your meeting._"

"Thanks," Johnny breathed. "I love you."

"_Love you, too_," Lulu whispered. "_Bye._"

"Bye," Johnny said, hanging up.

He closed his phone and reluctantly got out of his car. He passed through security and the guard led him back into the visitation room where his father was already waiting. Anthony smiled widely and Johnny felt sick. He wanted all of this over as soon as possible.

"So how is business?" Anthony asked.

"It's fine," Johnny sighed.

"That's it?" Anthony questioned. "Fine isn't good enough, John. You have to be perfect. Especially with Corinthos snooping around, which I'm sure he is."

"I haven't heard from or seen Sonny," Johnny replied. "I said the business is fine and it is."

"I want details," Anthony said firmly.

"That's too damn bad," Johnny responded, raising his voice.

"You don't talk to me that way," Anthony yelled. "You show me respect."

"You need to show me respect," Johnny countered. "I'm running your business and I'm doing a good job. If you wanted details, you shouldn't have shot me and landed yourself in prison."

"I wasn't trying to shoot you," Anthony said. "We've been over this."

"Yes, we have," Johnny muttered. "And yet you still don't understand that trying to shoot Lulu is no better than trying to shoot me."

"That girl is no good for you," Anthony replied. "You would be better off if I had succeeded."

"What do you have against her?" Johnny asked.

"She took you away from me," Anthony said sadly.

"I'm sitting right here," Johnny said in disbelief. "I'm running your business. How did she take me away?"

"You're not who you used to be, John," Anthony responded.

Johnny just stared at his father. This time he was right. Johnny was not who he used to be. Lulu had changed him and he was thankful every day for her coming into his tent, dripping wet.

"No, I'm not," Johnny whispered. "I'm better and I don't want to go back."

Johnny called for the guard and left the room without even glancing at his father. Anthony might have been the most lethal and respected mob boss for a time and there may have been a period in his life when Johnny was destined to be like him, but those times were no more. And what Johnny had said was true: he refused to go back. Lulu had shown him that he could be a good man and he would never allow himself to be anything less. The thought of Lulu, again, brought a smile to his face as he got in his car and rushed off to see her.


	2. Best Friends

A/N – This series is a lot of fun to write! I really appreciate any and all comments on it because they keep me going! So, read, enjoy and leave a review!

**Chapter 2 - Best Friends**

Lulu walked up to Kelly's carrying Cameron in her arms. He was giggling as they entered and Lulu saw that Johnny was already there waiting for them. Johnny seemed lost in thought, but turned when he heard Cameron call him.

"Uncle Johnny!" Cameron squealed excitedly, climbing out of Lulu's arms.

"Hey, buddy," Johnny laughed as Cameron launched himself into Johnny's arms. "Are you being good for Aunt Lulu?"

"Really good," Cameron nodded. "'Cause she said, if I was good, I get a cookie!"

"Wow," Johnny smiled. "Do you think she'll give me a cookie too?"

"I don't know," Cameron replied. "I'm pretty special."

Johnny laughed and kissed Lulu's cheek as they all sat down at the table again. Cameron turned his head at this affectionate gesture and Johnny and Lulu both laughed.

"So how was your meeting?" Lulu asked discreetly.

"I've had better, I've had worse," Johnny answered.

"Uncle Johnny, what do you do?" Cameron asked again.

"Cam, I already told you, he does a lot of things," Lulu said.

"But what kind of things?" Cameron wondered.

"Cam-" Lulu tried.

"It's okay, Lu," Johnny cut in. "My job is kind of boring. I mostly do paperwork and make sure other people are doing what they should."

"That is boring," Cameron replied.

"Yeah," Johnny nodded. "But you know what's fun?"

"What?" Cameron asked with wide eyes.

"Hanging out with you," Johnny smiled and Cameron beamed.

"Aunt Lulu, can I have my cookie now?" Cameron asked sweetly.

"I don't know," Lulu replied. "What do you think Uncle Johnny?"

"I think he should definitely get one. And so should I," Johnny laughed.

"Alright," Lulu sighed. "You two be good while I'm gone."

Lulu placed a soft kiss to Johnny's lips and Cameron groaned. Lulu chuckled as she walked behind the counter to get them some chocolate chip cookies. She looked over at Johnny and Cameron who were huddled close to each other. Cameron was talking animatedly and Johnny was grinning. Lulu loved seeing him so happy. His father going to prison had been such a blessing for him. She put the cookies onto a plate and walked back to the table. The boys were whispering in each other's ears and Lulu sat down slowly.

"What's the big secret?" Lulu asked.

"No telling," Cameron said seriously.

"You heard the little man. No telling," Johnny shrugged.

"Then no cookies for you," Lulu responded, pulling the cookies away causing Cameron to frown.

"Aunt Lulu," Cameron whined.

Lulu watched as Johnny leaned over and whispered in Cameron's ear again and Cameron nodded happily. Johnny winked at him and then looked to Lulu. He smirked at her and she knew he was up to something, but she was willing to play along.

"We love you," Johnny said softly.

"Don't you love us?" Cameron questioned with doe eyes.

"Yes," Lulu answered.

"Enough to give us our cookies?" Johnny continued.

"I guess," Lulu sighed, pushing the cookies to the middle of the table so Johnny and Cameron could reach them. She laughed as Johnny gave Cameron a high five. "You two just said that to get the cookies."

Cameron nodded with a mouth full of cookie and Johnny grabbed her hand under the table. She squeezed softly and he fed her a bite of one of the remaining cookies on the plate. She took it willingly and did the same for him. She glanced at Cameron, surprised he wasn't protesting and noticed he was already covered in chocolate and was reaching for a second cookie.

"Cam, did you ask for another cookie?" Johnny asked before Lulu could say anything.

"No," Cameron muttered.

"Well you better ask first," Johnny replied and Lulu smiled to herself at the fatherly tone in his voice.

"Uncle Johnny, can I have another cookie?" Cameron asked.

"Of course," Johnny said and Cameron smiled and grabbed another cookie off the plate. Johnny turned to Lulu and saw her grinning at him. "What?"

"That was very good," Lulu complimented. "I'm impressed. I mean, you're still a pushover because one cookie is enough, but you did make him ask for it."

"He's a good kid. He deserves two," Johnny said.

"Whatever you say, Uncle Johnny," Lulu laughed.

"So, what are you doing later?" Johnny asked, leaning closer to her ear. "I was thinking we could-"

Lulu was very interested to hear what Johnny was thinking but his words were cut off by the ringing of his cell phone. He rolled his eyes as he looked at the caller ID and he stood up and walked to the door to take the call. When he came back, he was less than pleased and Lulu knew he had to take care of something.

"I have to go," Johnny said apologetically.

"Okay," Lulu said, offering him a smile. "Cam, say goodbye to Uncle Johnny."

"Bye," Cameron said, frowning.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Johnny replied when he saw that Cameron was upset. "I promise to hang out with you soon, okay?"

"Okay," Cameron responded, his face brightening a bit.

"Good," Johnny smiled and hugged Cameron tightly. "I'm going to kiss Aunt Lulu so you can cover your eyes."

Lulu laughed as Cameron did what he was told. Johnny pulled her into a tender kiss and she deepened it. He pulled back and rested his hand on her cheek.

"I'll call you later," Johnny promised and Lulu nodded. "Love you."

"I love you, too," Lulu replied and Johnny kissed her softly again before leaving.

"Are you two done now?" Cameron asked, still holding his hands over his eyes.

"Yes," Lulu laughed. "But you're a mess. Let's clean that chocolate off your face."

Cameron giggled and Lulu took him to the restroom to clean his face. Then Lulu put the left over cookies in a box and they headed back to Lucky's. When they got there, Lucky was waiting on the couch and he smiled as Cameron ran to give him a hug.

"Did you have fun with Aunt Lulu?" Lucky asked as he pulled Cameron up to sit in his lap.

"Yup," Cameron smiled. "And with Uncle Johnny."

"Uncle Johnny?" Lucky asked. "I didn't know you were going to see him."

"He met me and Aunt Lulu for cookies," Cameron said happily.

"Cookies?" Lucky laughed. "Did you bring me some?"

"Yup," Cameron said again. "Guess what else."

"What?" Lucky wondered.

"Uncle Johnny said me and him can be best friends," Cameron beamed.

"Wow," Lucky replied. "Sounds like you had a lot of fun today. So much fun that you probably need to go upstairs and get ready for bed."

"Daddy," Cameron groaned.

"Go on, I'll be there in a minute," Lucky instructed.

"Okay," Cameron sighed. "Night, Aunt Lulu."

"Night, Cam," Lulu smiled.

"He certainly loves Johnny," Lucky noted after Cameron had gone upstairs.

"Johnny loves him, too," Lulu said, remembering Johnny's smile while he talked to Cameron. "I'm a little jealous though. I thought Cam wanted to see me, but I think I was just a ploy to get to Johnny."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad they get along," Lucky replied.

"Really?" Lulu laughed. "You're okay with your son being best friends with someone in the mob?"

"I am," Lucky answered.

"Good because I'm really glad they get along, too," Lulu responded.

* * *

"This had better be good," Johnny yelled, walking into his office at Crimson Pointe. "And get the hell out of my chair."

Johnny was upset he had to leave Lulu and Cameron at Kelly's because of Trevor's phone call. Trevor had said the business required his immediate attention and if he didn't hurry and do damage control they would lose everything. Johnny didn't really care about losing everything, but he couldn't let Trevor know that.

"I didn't realize you were so possessive of the chair," Trevor said, rolling his eyes.

"It's not the chair, Trevor, it's you sitting in my office acting like you're in charge," Johnny said harshly. "So tell me what's going on and why it is so important."

"One of Sonny's shipments was blown up tonight," Trevor replied.

"By who?" Johnny wondered.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Trevor countered. "Where did you go after you visited your father?"

"None of your damn business," Johnny scoffed. "But it wasn't to blow up Sonny's shipment. The last thing we need is to start something with Corinthos."

"I'm glad you realize that, John," Trevor responded. "But it doesn't change the fact that you are a suspect."

"Which doesn't change the fact that I didn't do it," Johnny replied.

"Well, where were you?" Trevor asked.

"I told you it's none of your business," Johnny said angrily.

"Why must you be so difficult?" Trevor sighed. "If the police question you, I need you to have an alibi."

"I do, but I'm not giving it to you," Johnny muttered.

"I'm your lawyer, John. Let me help you," Trevor barked.

"I don't need your help, Trevor," Johnny said firmly.

"You keep that attitude and you'll land yourself in jail right next to your father," Trevor warned, walking out the door.

Johnny just rolled his eyes. He didn't want to deal with the business tonight, but it looked like that was just what he would have to do. He sat down behind his desk and smiled at the picture of Lulu that was in a frame there. He kept her picture on his desk so he would always remember why he had to do this. For Lulu's safety and for their future.


	3. Concerning Conversations

A/N – I love how everyone is so worried about what is to come. It feels good to make everyone nervous, but I think they are unwarranted nerves. Read and enjoy and leave me a review!

**Chapter 3 – Concerning Conversations**

Lulu approached Kelly's slowly, thinking as she walked. She was a little upset that Johnny had been called away earlier, yet again. She wasn't upset with Johnny, but she still wished they could spend more time together. She knew he felt the same way, but it just didn't seem to be possible right now. She heard something that broke her out of her thoughts and she rolled her eyes. Logan was waiting in front of Kelly's.

"Hey there, stranger," Logan smiled. "It's been too long."

"You were in last week," Lulu replied.

"And you missed me since then, didn't you?" Logan asked.

"Not even a little bit," Lulu answered. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"No, no, wait a minute," Logan said, blocking her path. "We need to talk."

"For what has to be the hundredth time, we have nothing to talk about," Lulu yelled.

"What about us?" Logan questioned.

"There...is...no...us," Lulu said, emphasizing each word.

"I don't believe that," Logan responded.

"I'm sorry for you, then, because it's true," Lulu frowned. "I'm never going to get back together with you. I'm much happier now with Johnny."

"Whatever," Logan said angrily. "Zacchara will do nothing but get you hurt or killed. I could keep you safe."

"Johnny keeps me safe," Lulu argued. "He protects me and loves me."

"I love you, Lulu," Logan tried, but Lulu shook her head.

"Even if I believed that it wouldn't matter," Lulu replied. "Because I don't love you. I love Johnny."

"You never even gave me a chance," Logan complained.

"What do you call us dating then?" Lulu wondered and Logan looked away. "That's what I thought."

"I made a mistake," Logan replied. "But I want to make it up to you. Just let me take you to dinner."

"No," Lulu snapped. "Unlike you, I'm not the cheating kind."

"Really?" Logan asked. "Tell that to Georgie."

"That's low, even for you," Lulu said softly. "Maybe I deserved what you did to me, I don't know. But I don't care anymore, either. It led me to Johnny and I am always going to be grateful for that."

"What about me?" Logan questioned.

"What about you?" Lulu countered.

"You get Johnny and I get nothing? I'm not going to let it end like that," Logan yelled.

"You don't get a vote," Lulu sighed. "Now, please, get out of my way. I'm tired of arguing with you."

"Where's Johnny right now?" Logan asked. "Too busy killing people to spend time with you?"

Lulu snapped her eyes shut in restraint. It took everything she had not to slap Logan as hard as she could. She exhaled loudly and opened her eyes to glare at Logan.

"Do you really think Johnny is a killer?" Lulu wondered.

"Of course," Logan said firmly.

"Then how smart is it to piss off his girlfriend?" Lulu asked with a smug smile and Logan's face fell.

Lulu walked past him into Kelly's and laughed to herself. Johnny wasn't a killer and she would never let him kill Logan for her even if he wanted to. But it wasn't a crime to let Logan think otherwise. Especially considering it got him to leave her alone. She glided into her room and fell onto the bed, waiting for Johnny to call.

* * *

Johnny sighed and snapped his phone shut. He had finally gotten in touch with everyone and made for certain that the Zacchara organization had not been responsible for Sonny's shipment exploding. He needed to call Jason to assure him, but he decided that could wait until morning. It was already very late and all he wanted to do was see Lulu. Although as late as it was, she might have already gone to sleep. He decided to see if she was awake, hoping he could at least talk to her, so he pressed one on his speed dial and held the phone to his ear.

"_Hello?_" Lulu said, sounding as if she was awake.

"I miss you," Johnny sighed, relieved to hear her voice.

"_I miss you, too_," Lulu replied. "_What's going on?_"

"Nothing," Johnny answered.

"_Johnny, it's something_," Lulu continued. "_You weren't very happy when you left Kelly's earlier._"

"I'm never happy when I have to leave you," Johnny said sweetly. "I would be perfectly content with spending every second of every day with you."

"_So, basically, you don't want to talk about it_," Lulu concluded.

"No," Johnny laughed. "I just want to think about you."

"_What are you thinking?_" Lulu wondered.

"I'm thinking, I wish you were here, so I could hold you. So I could kiss you," Johnny replied.

"_I can come out there_," Lulu offered.

"It's late," Johnny sighed. "You don't have to."

"_I know, but I don't mind_," Lulu said softly. "_I wouldn't mind being in your arms._"

"I would love to see you," Johnny admitted. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"_Of course not_," Lulu scoffed. "_I'll be there in twenty minutes._"

"Be careful," Johnny pleaded. "I love you."

"_I will. I love you, too_," Lulu responded. "_Bye._"

"Bye," Johnny said before hanging up.

He knew it was selfish to ask her to come all the way to Crimson Pointe, but he needed her tonight. After dealing with business for over fourteen hours that day, he needed to hold the woman he loved with all his heart, so he could breathe easier.

* * *

Jason hated being summoned to see Sonny. Especially when he already knew what Sonny would say. Sonny was going to blow up in anger over the shipment they lost tonight and he was going to tell Jason to either kill Johnny or at the very least injure him severely. Sonny had been looking for a reason to go after Johnny ever since Anthony had gone to prison and now he had his "proof" that Johnny was going to try to take over Sonny's territory. Of course, Jason knew that Johnny wasn't the one to destroy the shipment, but convincing Sonny of that would probably be impossible.

"You called," Jason said, walking into the living room.

"I want Zacchara dead!" Sonny yelled. "He crossed the line."

"You really think he did this?" Jason asked calmly.

"Who else could it have been?" Sonny wondered.

"Do you need me to give you the list of our enemies?" Jason countered.

"The only enemy we need to concern ourselves with is Zacchara," Sonny scoffed. "He is the one who is going to try and take over. Just like his old man."

"Have you even met John Zacchara?" Jason questioned.

"I don't have to," Sonny snapped. "I want him dead. He doesn't see another sunrise."

"We need to investigate this first," Jason reasoned. "And if we strike immediately, it will be obvious who did it. We don't need the cops on our case right now."

"The cops we can handle," Sonny replied. "Zacchara is the threat."

"Have you considered that Trevor may have ordered the shipment to be blown up?" Jason asked.

"If so, Johnny is still responsible. He should control his business," Sonny insisted.

"I really don't think-" Jason started.

"Why do you keep defending the guy?" Sonny demanded.

"It's not him," Jason covered. Sonny still didn't know about the plan for Jason to buy Johnny out and it was becoming a problem. "It's Lulu."

"What does Lulu have to do with any of this?" Sonny asked.

"You know that she's dating Johnny," Jason answered. "I don't want to risk something happening to her."

"She would get over losing some guy," Sonny said, but Jason could see his resolve weakening.

"I don't know," Jason shook his head. "Spinelli told me she's really happy for once. Which is another reason I'm willing to cut this kid some slack. If Lulu is that happy, he can't be like his father."

"Fine," Sonny sighed. "You have twenty-four hours to find out who did this. If you can't prove Johnny's innocence by then, he's dead."

"Alright," Jason agreed and headed for the door.

"I'm doing this for Lulu," Sonny said and Jason stopped.

"I know," Jason nodded.

"So even if you do find proof that it wasn't Johnny this time, make sure and tell Lulu that if she intends on continuing to date him, she needs to be prepared to bury him," Sonny said coldly.

Jason just nodded again and headed for the door. This situation was not good. Sonny would eventually take matters into his own hands if Jason continued to refuse to kill Johnny. Jason had to find a way to keep Johnny alive because he knew Lulu wouldn't be able to handle losing him. And she shouldn't have to lose him. She should get to be happy and Jason was going to make sure that she was.


	4. The Need to Relax

A/N – I appreciate everyone who is reading and commenting! It means a lot to me to know people like what they see! So please read and review!

**Chapter 4 – The Need to Relax**

Lulu entered the Zacchara mansion and asked the guard where Johnny was. He pointed her in the direction of the office and she thanked him. She found it funny how the guards reacted to her now. In the beginning, they always seemed so shocked to see her, but now they seemed to accept her as a normal part of Johnny's life.

She walked into the office and found Johnny leaning back in his chair. His eyes were shut and his head was turned toward the ceiling. Lulu hated seeing him look so miserable and tired. She walked slowly, careful not to make a sound, and climbed into his lap in the chair. His gaze snapped to her as she made herself comfortable and he smiled, his tension seeming to melt away as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're here," Johnny breathed in relief.

"I'm here," Lulu smiled.

"Let's just go to bed," Johnny suggested, but Lulu shook her head.

"Tell me what has you so stressed," Lulu requested.

"It's just business," Johnny sighed. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"When it concerns you, it concerns me," Lulu said firmly. "I think if you would just tell me about it, your mind would be put at ease."

"You're not going to give up on this, are you?" Johnny questioned.

"No," Lulu smirked.

"It's really nothing major," Johnny started. "One of Sonny's shipments got blown up tonight and of course the Zacchara organization will be a suspect. I had to make sure no one went rogue and did it without being ordered. And that it wasn't a move made by my father or Trevor."

"And?" Lulu wondered.

"It wasn't us," Johnny shrugged. "Which is both a good and bad thing. Bad because it means I have another threat to worry about and good because I don't have to worry about a retaliation from Sonny."

"So you talked to Sonny?" Lulu asked.

"No, but Jason will back me," Johnny said confidently.

"What about this other threat?" Lulu pressed. "Do you think they will come after you too?"

"I don't know," Johnny replied. "I would think anyone trying to get in would come after me first because we are the weak organization right now. But they could just want to take out Sonny."

"Well, either way, I want you to be extra careful right now," Lulu pleaded.

"Always," Johnny nodded. "I have so much to live for."

Lulu smiled and Johnny kissed her softly. She could feel him drawing strength from her in the kiss and it made her heart flutter. She was so happy that she could be there for Johnny the way he had always been there for her. They truly were best friends. Lulu pulled away and rested her head against Johnny's chest.

"So I picked out a new couch for the cabin," Lulu muttered.

"Great," Johnny said, pressing a kiss to her hair. "Order it and send me the bill."

"I can't," Lulu replied. "It has to be paid for in advance by credit card. You'll have to do it."

"That's inconvenient," Johnny grumbled.

"Well, I can find another couch," Lulu suggested, confused by his words.

"No, you'll get whatever you want," Johnny said softly, kissing her forehead. "I meant that I have to do it because of the credit card issue. I need to just put your name on one of my cards so you can have it and order whatever, whenever."

"You can't do that," Lulu protested.

"Sure I can, it will be simple," Johnny responded.

"No, you can't," Lulu repeated. "I could spend all of your money and put the business in the ground."

"I doubt that," Johnny laughed. "You're too frugal. You probably couldn't spend one tenth of my money."

"Johnny, this isn't funny," Lulu said sharply.

"Why are you so uptight about it?" Johnny asked.

"Because it's a big deal and you're not even thinking about it," Lulu answered.

"Why is it a big deal?" Johnny wondered. "It's just sharing money. Like a joint account."

"No, it's not like a joint account," Lulu argued. "I wouldn't be putting money into it."

"Okay, so why don't we open a joint account?" Johnny suggested.

"We can't just do that," Lulu scoffed.

"Why not?" Johnny questioned.

"Because that's like...like...oh I don't know," Lulu sighed.

"Like making a commitment?" Johnny asked and Lulu nodded. "Well I thought we were pretty committed to one another, but if not, I guess you're right. And if you're not in this for the long haul, then tell me now."

"Of course I am," Lulu said quickly.

"Then why can't we do it?" Johnny wondered.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to support me," Lulu replied softly.

"I don't feel that way," Johnny smiled. "But we're buying furniture for our place together. It only makes sense that we have a joint account to draw money out of."

"How can you be so sure of everything?" Lulu asked. "A joint account is a big step and a big decision, but you decided in about a second."

"I'm not sure about everything, Lu," Johnny said, leaning his forehead against hers. "Just you."

"You know once we open an account together, you're going to be stuck with me no matter what," Lulu smirked.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Johnny countered.

"I love you," Lulu muttered, leaning closer to his lips.

"I love you, too," Johnny replied, kissing her softly and then pulling away. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

"Hmm," Lulu said thoughtfully, looking around the office. "You seem to have a full bottle of tequila."

"Are you going to get me drunk and try to seduce me?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely," Lulu smiled coyly.

"Then grab the bottle," Johnny laughed.

* * *

Lucky walked into the station and headed for his desk. He had gathered all of the evidence from the warehouse explosion and he was ready to write his report. Although Lucky had worked hard to keep the heat off Johnny, it didn't mean that Mac wasn't itching to bring something down on him. Lucky groaned as Mac approached his desk.

"Head to Crimson Pointe and pick up Zacchara for questioning," Mac instructed.

"I just got back from the scene and there was no evidence indicating this as Zacchara work," Lucky replied.

"We can bring him in for questioning on suspicion alone," Mac shrugged. "And any time Corinthos is hit, Zacchara is who we're suspicious of."

"You really want to do it in the middle of the night?" Lucky asked. "Maybe if we wait until morning we'll have evidence and be able to keep him in custody."

"The sooner the better," Mac answered. "We're not going to find evidence, so we might as well get him in here now. If nothing else, I'll enjoy being an inconvenience for him."

"I guess I will be back in an hour," Lucky sighed, standing up.

Lucky headed for his car with heavy legs. He did not want to arrest Johnny, but this was out of his control. He was really hoping Lulu wasn't with him tonight. Or that maybe Johnny wasn't home. He considered calling Johnny to warn him, but he knew that Mac wouldn't let up until Johnny was brought in for questioning. He reached his car and began the drive to Crimson Pointe.

* * *

The bottle of tequila now sat on the desk of the Zacchara office over half empty. Lulu was still sitting in Johnny's lap but now they were making out passionately. Lulu's hands raked through Johnny's hair while his ran underneath her shirt and caressed her. Lulu pulled back and looked at Johnny with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"I want you," Lulu breathed.

"I want you, too, baby," Johnny replied, leaning in to kiss her neck.

"Baby?" Lulu laughed. "You've never called me that before."

"Well, I'm calling you baby now," Johnny said, pulling back to look in her eyes again.

"Because you're drunk," Lulu accused.

"I am _**not**_ dr-drunk," Johnny said, shaking his head and pointing his finger at Lulu. "You're drunk."

"Am not," Lulu said defiantly. "I can hold my te-te-that thing we drank."

"You can't even talk rut...I mean right," Johnny replied.

"Neither can you," Lulu chuckled.

"I can do this," Johnny smirked.

Johnny quickly stood up from the chair with Lulu in his arms. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and he knocked everything off the desk. He laid Lulu back on the desk and lowered himself on top of her, covering her lips with his own. He trailed his lips down her neck and she sighed.

"Johnny, we...can't...do this...here," Lulu breathed out as Johnny continued working his magic on her neck.

"Sure we can," Johnny muttered against her skin. "My house. My desk. My girl."

"Guards," Lulu said as Johnny connected their lips again.

"Okay," Johnny said, breaking the kiss and standing up. "Don't move."

"Where are you going?" Lulu wondered.

"You'll see," Johnny winked.

He stumbled to the door, the alcohol still affecting him pretty heavily. He called for a guard and spoke to him. The guard nodded and Johnny closed the door behind him as he left. He turned back and walked slowly towards Lulu, jumping back onto the desk making Lulu laugh.

"What did you tell him?" Lulu asked.

"That if anyone knocked on that door before tomorrow morning they were fired," Johnny smiled.

"So, no interruptions?" Lulu smirked.

"No interruptions," Johnny promised, claiming her lips again.


	5. Jail House Blues

A/N – I hope you enjoy Johnny in this chapter. I would really like to see an attitude like this from some of the mob men on screen some time. I think it would be a nice change. Anyway, on to the story! Please enjoy and leave me a review!

**Chapter 5 – Jail House Blues**

Lulu smiled as she finally got Johnny's shirt over his head. She tossed it to the floor while Johnny pushed her shirt up. His lips grazed her stomach lightly and Lulu sighed. Johnny removed her shirt completely before catching her lips again. His hands roamed downward and found the top of her jeans. Before he could unbutton her jeans, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Fired," Johnny muttered, raising up and glaring at the door.

"Mr. Zacchara?" the guard called. "An Officer Spencer here to see you."

"What the hell is your brother doing here?" Johnny asked as he scrambled off the desk.

"I don't know, but at this time of night it can't be good," Lulu sighed, pulling her shirt back over her head.

"This place is a mess," Johnny groaned, desperately trying to pick up all of the papers that had been shoved to the floor earlier.

"You look nervous," Lulu laughed. "Are you worried about my brother finding out what you were about to do with his little sister?"

"Just a little," Johnny said sarcastically, glancing at Lulu.

"Johnny, we're adults," Lulu replied. "It doesn't matter what he knows or doesn't know. We can do what we want to."

"Mr. Zacchara?" the guard called again.

"I'm coming," Johnny yelled back, picking up the last item off of the floor and turning to Lulu. "Do me a favor and don't make a scene when your brother arrests me."

"What makes you think-" Lulu tried.

"Just promise me?" Johnny requested.

"I promise," Lulu relented and Johnny opened the door.

"John Zacchara," Lucky said formally, his eyes wandering to Lulu and then back to Johnny. "You need to come with me."

"For what?" Johnny asked.

"For questioning," Lucky answered. "And I have a warrant to bring you in, so no need to put it off."

"Lucky," Lulu started to protest, but Johnny squeezed her hand.

"It's okay, Lu," Johnny smiled. "It's just questioning."

"I know," Lulu sighed, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll follow you to the station."

"You don't have to," Johnny argued, but Lulu gave him a look. "I'd appreciate it."

"Let's go, Johnny," Lucky said, trying to remain professional in front of the guard.

"Take your time getting to the station. It will be awhile, I'm sure," Johnny muttered, kissing Lulu's forehead. "Love you."

"I love you, too," Lulu replied, watching him leave.

"No handcuffs?" Johnny asked with a laugh as he followed Lucky toward the front door.

"Please," Lucky scoffed. "Although I may have to use them when we get to the station. Just for show."

"I guess I can handle that," Johnny replied. "You could have called. I would have come in voluntarily."

"That means you're innocent," Lucky laughed.

"Did you really think I was guilty?" Johnny wondered as they reached the police car.

"No, and between us, I don't think Mac does either," Lucky responded. "But, he sees this as a chance to be a thorn in your side so he's going to take it."

"That's nice of him," Johnny said, rolling his eyes as he got in the car.

"I'll make sure it doesn't take long," Lucky smiled, getting in the car as well.

"Thanks," Johnny replied as Lucky put the car in gear and headed back into Port Charles.

* * *

Jason was searching for any evidence he could find against someone other than Johnny. He wasn't being all that successful and he was starting to worry. He had to find something concrete and the sooner the better. His phone rang and he glanced at the caller ID and saw Lulu's name.

"Hello?" Jason answered.

"_Hey_," Lulu sighed. "_Lucky just took Johnny in for questioning because of Sonny's shipment blowing up._"

"Did he do it?" Jason asked.

"_Of course not, Jason_," Lulu yelled.

"Calm down, Lulu," Jason soothed. "I didn't think he did, but I don't know why you're calling me if he didn't. If he's innocent there is nothing to worry about."

"_It's still frustrating_," Lulu replied.

"I know, Lulu, but you knew what you were getting in to," Jason responded. "This is a part of being with Johnny."

"_I know_," Lulu exhaled.

"Look, I need to go," Jason said. "I'm kind of busy."

"_Busy doing what?_" Lulu asked. "_Why do you sound so anxious?_"

"It's business," Jason answered.

"_Business only makes you anxious when it effects someone you care about_," Lulu noted. "_So tell me what's going on._"

"Sonny thinks Johnny did this and I'm trying to find proof that he didn't," Jason replied.

"_What does Sonny want you to do to Johnny?_" Lulu wondered.

"It's not going to happen, Lulu," Jason dodged. "So don't worry about it."

"_If Sonny threatened Johnny's life you need to tell me right now_," Lulu said adamantly.

"Lulu," Jason sighed.

"_I'm going to talk to Sonny_," Lulu declared.

"No, you're not," Jason argued. "Johnny needs you with him. Not running around trying to tell Sonny what to do."

"_I'm not going to let Sonny kill Johnny_," Lulu fought. "_Especially when Johnny did nothing wrong_."

"I'm taking care of it," Jason assured her. "Go to the station and wait with Johnny until the questioning is over."

"_Fine, but if you can't calm Sonny down, I will go see him_," Lulu replied.

"I'm sure you will," Jason said, laughing slightly. "Bye."

"_Bye_," Lulu said, hanging up.

Jason shook his head as he hung up his own phone. He wondered if letting Lulu handle Sonny would actually help matters. Maybe Sonny would see reason from her. Jason had to laugh at the thought. Sonny hadn't been reasonable in a long time.

* * *

Johnny leaned back in his chair and stared at the door. He had arrived at the PCPD about fifteen minutes ago, but he was still waiting to be questioned. He groaned when Trevor came through the door, smiling that sick smile of his.

"John," Trevor greeted.

"Who called you?" Johnny asked.

"Our source here," Trevor answered.

"Well, you can leave," Johnny said shortly.

"You're being questioned," Trevor said, rolling his eyes. "You need your lawyer."

"I have nothing to hide," Johnny replied. "I'll answer all of their questions."

"You don't know how this works," Trevor sighed in anger.

"I'm in charge," Johnny smirked. "So you need to do what I say. And I say, leave."

"Fine," Trevor snapped. "Don't call me when you need to be bailed out."

"I won't," Johnny smiled as Trevor walked out the door.

Almost as soon as Trevor was out the door, the side door opened and Mac came in with a folder in front of him.

"Mr. Zacchara," Mac said, taking a seat across from Johnny.

"What questions do you have for me, Commissioner?" Johnny asked.

"Are you going to cooperate without a lawyer present?" Mac asked in shock.

"Yes," Johnny nodded. "I'm hoping that if I develop a reputation for cooperating, you won't feel the need to pull me out of my house and away from my girlfriend in the middle of the night. You'll just call and ask me to come in at my earliest convenience and trust that I'll be here."

"I don't see that happening," Mac replied.

"Well, I can still try," Johnny shrugged.

"I know that Lucky likes you," Mac said slowly. "I've always thought it was because of Lulu, but maybe I'm wrong."

"I like to think that Lucky and I are friends," Johnny responded. "Although, I can admit I would have never considered being friends or even friendly with a cop if it wasn't for Lulu. She's changed my life."

"But not enough to make you leave the business," Mac noted.

"She understands I have a responsibility to my family," Johnny replied.

"What about your responsibility to the law?" Mac asked.

"I haven't broken any laws," Johnny answered.

"Of course not," Mac scoffed. "And I'm sure you know nothing about Sonny's shipment exploding."

"I know some," Johnny offered. "I know who didn't do it."

"And that is?" Mac wondered.

"Me or anyone on my payroll," Johnny replied. "I checked personally. There's something you need to know, Commissioner. I have no intention of starting anything with Corinthos/Morgan. I don't want to put Lulu in any danger for any reason."

"I'm not going to believe that," Mac responded. "Maybe you don't want to get Lulu hurt, but eventually you will want more power and more territory, just like everyone else in your line of work."

"I'll have to prove you wrong," Johnny said with a smile.

"I have more questions for you about Sonny's shipment," Mac said, standing up. "I'll give you some time to think about it, so maybe you can give me the answers I need when I come back."

Johnny shook his head and sat back in the chair as Mac left the room. He just wanted to spend one night with Lulu, but apparently that was too much to ask.


	6. Love Gets You Through

A/N – What? A Jolu scene? Guess who's giddy with freaking joy!!! That's me!!! I am so blessed to be a fan of a couple who shines even in short scenes! In story news, this is the last chapter of this night! Hope it pleases you, so let me know what you think! Dedicated to fly because you're awesome!

**Chapter 6 – Love Gets You Through**

Lulu sat in the waiting area of the PCPD. She had been waiting for close to thirty minutes and she was getting tired of it. She saw Lucky come around the corner and she quickly walked over to him. He tried to avoid her gaze, but she would not be denied.

"What's taking so long?" Lulu demanded.

"Mac doesn't think that Johnny is cooperating," Lucky said quietly. "Johnny has answered all of his questions, but Mac thinks he's lying."

"When is Mac going to let him leave?" Lulu wondered.

"If Johnny had let Trevor stay to help, he would already be gone," Lucky answered. "But he was trying to show Mac he's honest."

"Can I at least see him?" Lulu asked hopefully, looking at him through the small window.

"You're not supposed to," Lucky sighed.

"Come on, Lucky," Lulu begged. "Just for a little bit. I don't want him to feel alone in this."

"Alright, but just for a minute," Lucky conceded, opening the door and letting her in.

"Thank you," Lulu smiled at her brother before turning to Johnny. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Johnny replied as Lulu took a seat in the chair, immediately gripping Johnny's hands in hers. "Just missing you."

"I'm here now," Lulu said softly.

"How long do you get to be in here?" Johnny wondered.

"Lucky said it has to be a quick visit," Lulu shrugged and Johnny nodded. "He says if you would call Trevor he could get you out of here."

"You know I won't do that," Johnny said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Lulu asked.

"Because that makes me look guilty," Johnny answered. "They have no evidence and I'm innocent. If I sit here and answer question after question, they'll eventually have to let me go."

"What if someone fabricates evidence?" Lulu questioned.

"I don't see that happening," Johnny replied. "But if it does, I will call Trevor."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," Lulu whispered.

"I know, Lu," Johnny smiled. "And nothing will."

"How can you be so sure?" Lulu asked.

"Because I have faith that our love is meant to be," Johnny said sweetly.

"I love you so much," Lulu said, leaning across the table.

"I love you, too," Johnny replied, meeting her lips.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lucky said, coming through the door. "Mac is about to come in here again. I don't want Lulu getting caught."

"Okay," Lulu sighed, kissing Johnny softly again. "I'll be right out side."

"You can go home," Johnny offered, but Lulu shook her head.

"Not without you," Lulu said lovingly.

Lulu walked out of the interrogation room and Lucky followed her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. She looked at him in confusion and he laughed slightly.

"What?" Lulu asked.

"My sister, the little mob princess," Lucky said, shaking his head. "And I'm actually proud."

"You're our father's son," Lulu shrugged. "Some of those roots never go away."

* * *

Johnny looked up as Mac entered the room. Mac didn't have a file in his hand this time and Johnny was hoping that was a good sign.

"You've answered every question I can think to ask, so now I have to let you go," Mac said solemnly. "But I'm sure you'll be back soon enough."

"I hope not," Johnny replied. "If I am, it won't be because of something I've actually done."

"We will get you eventually, Zacchara," Mac promised.

"I think you believe that," Johnny nodded. "But I plan to spend the rest of my life with the woman of my dreams and I won't let her down by doing something illegal and being put in prison."

A strange look crossed Mac's face, but he looked away quickly and turned to open the door. He released Johnny from the handcuffs and Johnny walked out of the room and straight into Lulu's waiting arms. He held her tightly and felt her sigh in relief, as did he. He pressed a kiss to her hair and looked into her eyes.

"Let's go, beautiful," Johnny said simply.

"Do we have to go all the way back to Crimson Pointe?" Lulu wondered.

"I don't think I could wait that long," Johnny whispered, running his hand along the small of her back.

"My place is a minute away," Lulu beamed and Johnny laughed.

"Lead the way," Johnny replied.

* * *

Jason walked into Sonny's house and found the living room dark. He called up the stairs for Sonny and waited patiently as Sonny came down. Sonny finally appeared, looking less than pleased to see Jason in his living room. Jason wondered if it was because he had woken him up in the middle of the night or if it was because he knew that the interruption of sleep was a result of Jason finding evidence to clear Johnny.

"What is it?" Sonny asked.

"I found evidence," Jason answered.

"So who was it?" Sonny wondered.

"Vincent Mancini, a new player from Italy," Jason explained. "However, he's reckless and won't be a threat. He was actually targeting a Zacchara shipment, but got the lane number mixed up. He can be taken out easily and his men show no initiative so they won't be a problem at all."

"Well, tomorrow we'll talk strategy to get rid of the problem," Sonny said with a nod. "It doesn't sound like urgent business."

"And maybe tomorrow we can discuss approaching Johnny to discuss a truce," Jason suggested.

"That's never going to happen," Sonny replied adamantly.

"I don't understand why you won't even consider it," Jason said, turning to walk away.

"Because at the end of the day, his last name will always be Zacchara," Sonny said, stopping Jason in his tracks. "And he will always betray everyone. Trusting him is the fastest way for everyone to lose everything."

"I think it's sad that you can't see beyond someone's last name," Jason muttered. "I hope people don't judge your children the way you judge Johnny."

With those words, Jason walked out of Sonny's living room and out of the house completely. He reached his SUV and climbed in. He knew bringing Sonny's children into the mix was a low blow, but he was running out of ways to convince Sonny that Johnny wasn't a threat. If Sonny didn't calm down soon, Jason was going to have to reveal the plan to him and hope that Sonny accepted the plan with no problems. However, if recent history was any indication, that was a hope that would never be satisfied.

* * *

Johnny rolled back to his side of the bed and tried to calm his breathing. Lulu laughed at the look of exhaustion on Johnny's face and she moved closer to him to rest her head on his chest. His arm automatically wrapped around her to pull her close.

"This has been the longest day ever," Johnny noted.

"I know," Lulu agreed.

"Can we spend tomorrow in bed together?" Johnny wondered.

"I have to work," Lulu sighed.

"Call in sick," Johnny muttered, kissing her forehead.

"I need the money," Lulu replied. "But I don't work until the afternoon, so we can spend the morning in bed together."

"I think I'll take that," Johnny smiled. "I want as much time together as we can steal."

"It will all be over before you know it," Lulu assured him.

"Yes and then we'll spend every morning in bed together," Johnny smirked.

"You only love me for my body," Lulu said sarcastically.

"I do love that," Johnny whispered. "But I also love your mind. Your strength. Your courage."

"Stop," Lulu insisted.

"Okay, I'll just say I love everything about you," Johnny conceded with a smile.

"I love you, too," Lulu said, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.

"I know you do," Johnny said after pulling away. "That's what gets me through."

Lulu smiled and kissed him again before settling in his arms. She fell asleep quickly and Johnny watched her for awhile while his mind wandered. He thought of the future they had together and how easily it could be ruined if he wasn't careful. He had never had so much to lose in his life and it would have terrified him if he didn't enjoy being in love with Lulu so much. He knew what he had said to Mac in the interrogation room was true. He would never do anything to jeopardize his future with Lulu.

"I won't let you down, Lu," Johnny whispered as she slept peacefully. "I won't let us down."


End file.
